United
by Bether6074
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have rescued a baby that is suspected to be theirs. Now they must deal with all of the issues surrounding her arrival into their lives.


Title: United

By: Bether6074

Rated: PG, for mild language

Genre: Drama, Romance

Email: Paramount owns Enterprise. No infringement intended.

Spoilers: Bound, Demons, Terra-Prime

Archiving: Take it if you wish, but let me know.

Summary: Trip and T'Pol rescue a baby suspected to be theirs. Now they must deal with all of the issues surrounding her arrival into their lives.

Author's notes: I hope no one here minds a little sentiment. Given all of the spoilers for upcoming episodes, I thought Trip and T'Pol deserved some goodness, at least in the world of fanfic. Hopefully it isn't too mawkish (new vocabulary word, courtesy John Billingsley). I really hope there aren't any mistakes as I have been unable to find a beta. I made some assumptions about Vulcans and am really hoping they are not incorrect. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

--**_An_ _unspecified location, somewhere on the moon_--**

"Tucker to Enterprise. Tucker to Enterprise. Come in Enterprise... Do you read me?"

"We got you Commander."

"I've got three to beam up." His breaths were long and heavy. Footsteps scurried noisily in the background. There was loud static and an air of urgency.

"Stand by, Commander," a voice from Enterprise answered calmly.

"If you could hurry it up Malcolm, I'd really appreciate it. They have a visual on us. They're in pursuit!" Several phaser shots rang out in the near distance. "We're under fire! Malcolm! Get us the hell outta here!"

"Alright, Sir, we have a lock. Beaming you up..."

A sudden burst of energy encompassed the shadowy figures, their features aglow in a resplendent golden hue. The power engulfed them, swallowing them, and sent them spiraling on a transcendental journey through space and time. They raced through the obscurity, an everlasting voyage, in an unfamiliar darkness. In the distance, a faint light radiated through the murkiness, as an entrance appeared.

Commander Trip Tucker lay in a crumbled heap, a petite form wriggling from beneath his protective clutch. Several yards behind them, stood an unflinching Commander T'Pol, apparently unharmed. Captain Jonathan Archer rushed instinctively to Trip's side and pressed a hand to his chief engineer's forearm. "You alright?" he whispered.

Trip nodded. "Yeah...yeah, Cap'n... Don't worry about me." He gestured toward the small bundle under his outstretched arm. "Someone needs to check her out. Where's Phlox?"

Archer scooped the baby up from the teleporter and held her out, eyeing Lieutenant Reed. "Get this baby to Sickbay!" he ordered. Malcolm hurried over, gathered the small child into his arms, raced to the doorway and exited swiftly down the corridor. Trip struggled anxiously to his feet.

"I wanna go with her!"

Archer put a hand up to Trip's shoulder, pushing him back. "I think you should wait here, Trip. Let Phlox do his work. You're in no state of mind to..."

"I told you, Cap'n, I'm fine! I just...I gotta know..."

"I think it would be best if we did what the Captain says, Commander," T'Pol interrupted. She paused a moment, her words precise. "The assumption you are making with respect to the child's lineage is highly illogical. I'm sure the doctor will call us with any developments."

"How can you take this all of this so lightly, T'Pol? That could be our baby!"

"I am aware of that. But it has not been proven as fact."

Trip looked to the floor and shook his head, in disbelief. His tongue slowly traced the skin along his lower lip. "Ya know, in all that commotion..." His voice softened and his eyes rose to T'Pol's. "I held her in my arms...but I never _really_ looked at her."

"You got her home safely, Trip," the Captain broke in.

"Yeah...Your basic scoop and run."

"It was more than that to you..."

"But we never found out why, Cap'n. Why us? I mean, how could this happen?"

The Captain looked at Trip compassionately. His posture was slouched in an atypical manner. The hair atop his forehead was mussed and streaked unevenly with dirt. Dark, purple circles curved under his eyes and his body appeared limp. "Why don't the two of you take some time to rest?" Archer offered, glancing over at T'Pol. "It has been a long couple of days. I'll have Dr. Phlox call you when he's ready."

"Rest? How can I rest now?" Trip questioned.

The Captain squinted at him, but spoke softly. "I suggest you try...That's an order, Commander."

Trip nodded. "Yes, Sir..." his voice trailed off, unconvincingly.

-- **_Several hours later, in Trip's quarters --_**

A small lamp shone faintly on the wooden, mahogany frame that rested silently on the corner of Trip Tucker's desk. Beneath the protective glass lay a photo of a young woman with long, flowing hair and a beautiful smile. The handsome engineer rose from his chair and placed a supportive hand behind the picture. He ran his fingers sensitively along the glass in a saddened, lonely caress and smiled weakly.

Across the room, a bed sat untouched, its covers still neatly spread over the mattress. A steady, rhythmic vibration emanated from a wall in the background, the soft ticking of a clock. The quarters were dimly lit and the air seemed stale and cold.

Trip's stomach felt queasy. His head began to throb continuously, producing a pounding, agonizing ache at the center of his temples. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs carefully in a circular motion, attempting to alleviate some of the discomfort. Questions rang through his mind repeatedly. _Is this my baby? Is she T'Pol's baby? How can this be possible? Is the baby healthy? Will she survive?_ All of this thinking had given Trip a headache...but no answers. He sighed softly and glanced up at the time. _Two hours…two hours and nothing…_

Trip's mind filled with random thoughts and confusion. Suddenly, he became conscious of T'Pol's looming presence. He stepped forward slightly and moved deliberately toward the entrance to his quarters, sure that his bonded mate would be there waiting for him. The portal slid open fluently, revealing the stunning and elegant Vulcan. Her arms lay folded behind her back, as her eyes scrutinized the chief engineer earnestly.

"You are suffering from extreme anxiety...and you have a headache," she noted.

Trip gazed back at her coolly. "You really _are_ in my head."

"Have you ever considered some relaxation techniques?"

"Such as what, T'Pol? Vulcan neuropressure? Seems like that's gotten us into enough trouble already..."

"I was referring to meditation." She paused a moment, gauging him carefully for any reaction to her words. "If you wish, I could instruct you so it is most beneficial for the difficulties you are experiencing."

Trip sighed loudly and turned away, his back facing her. "Now isn't really a good time..." The words flowed out of Trip's mouth in an effortless whisper. His shoulders slumped downward in exhaustion. His emotions were spent, his body drained of energy. With a deep breath, he focused clearly on regaining his composure.

T'Pol stepped forward and followed him into the room. She sensed his pain, his confusion and desperation. It hovered over her, consuming her with a noticeable negative awareness and sensation. "I wish to soothe you." The words, spoken so softly from her lips, connected her mind to his heart. Trip felt his whole body loosen, in a sudden wave of tranquility. It washed over him gently, assuaging the upheaval energy which had completely occupied him. He swallowed lightly and noticed that his head no longer hurt. The young engineer looked up at T'Pol numbly.

"What the hell was that?"

"I simply attempted to channel some of my calming techniques to you."

Trip's eyebrows raised in surprise. He struggled, trying to find the right words. "Well...it worked. I...I felt...something."

"I am pleased. The effects will likely not last very long, but at least I have given you some temporary relief."

"Thanks."

T'Pol nodded back at him. "It is agreeable that I have been of assistance to you." They stood together for a moment, not moving, not breaking eye contact, until T'Pol sensed his doubts creeping back. "You are wondering about the child. You are curious and afraid."

"Yeah...just imagine T'Pol...our baby..."

"It is something that you wish for?"

"I hadn't thought about it much, to tell you the truth, but now..." His face sparkled at the thought. "I really want this, T'Pol. I want her...for us."

She blinked and stared back at him serenely. The effect this human had on her was unforeseen, yet undeniable. The familiar expressions of his face had become comforting and reassuring to her. It was pleasing to see the Commander's face so inspirited, however briefly. "Then I hope you are not disappointed."

"Sickbay to Commander Tucker." Their exchange was interrupted by the sound of Dr. Phlox's voice.

Trip startled momentarily. "Yeah, Doc, I'm here."

"I need you to get up here right away...Is Commander T'Pol with you?"

"Yep, Doc, she's standin' right here."

"Good...tell her to come along with you. This concerns her as well," he quipped.

"On our way."

Trip's legs moved forward at a brisk pace. The hallway was lined with tiny lights, the guiding beacons to a vague future. He turned to his bond mate, who walked evenly beside him. "Did you get a good look at her, T'Pol?"

"I'm afraid I did not. It was, as you said, too chaotic."

"Mmmm...Yeah," Trip agreed. The two covered the long pathway that led up to Sickbay in rapid fashion. Trip stopped suddenly, turned and pressed his back to the wall beside him. T'Pol twisted around and faced her human friend.

"Commander, are you alright?" Trip rolled his eyes in annoyance. T'Pol understood why, and yet didn't wish to give in to such human customs unless it was deemed absolutely necessary. She traced the edges of his face with a discerning stare. His eyes were glassy, their usually brilliant blue color lifeless and dull. His mouth turned downward, a lip quivering marginally, forming an obvious frown. A small breath escaped from T'Pol's lungs as she exhaled in resignation. This was clearly something he needed from her. "Trip?" she whispered affectionately. "Are you alright?"

Trip felt a warm rush of emotion flood his senses. "Yeah...just tryin' to catch my breath, is all." He flashed a familiar boyish, yet nervous grin, and then proceeded forward to the entrance before them.

The door swished open to Sickbay and Trip entered cautiously, T'Pol following behind him. He stood a moment, transfixed, staring straight ahead at the isolette before him. The young engineer stepped forward, tentatively, in a daze, until his leg brushed gently against a side of the makeshift crib. Trip gulped lightly, and then peered downward with a look of dismay. A tiny toe pressed softly against the glass. Inside, the small infant squirmed about, its arms waving slightly through the air. The baby girl sensed someone near and gazed curiously at Trip. A downy crop of sable hair covered the child's head neatly. Her amber eyelashes curled upward from the lids, accenting the luminous, sapphire tinged eyes beneath them. She turned her face slightly, revealing the distinctly pointed ears of a Vulcan. Trip felt his heart skip a beat...He hadn't noticed that before...

T'Pol remained a few steps behind, warily eyeing the scene before her. Quiet footsteps tapped the floor gently as Dr.Phlox approached, his face glancing downward at a PADD held in his right hand. "I have the results of the DNA analysis," Phlox reported astutely. Trip looked over at the doctor, unable to speak. "Is everyone ready?" the doctor questioned with enthusiasm.

"Give me a minute, Doc," Trip stated, glancing back down at the baby.

"Very well then." Doctor Phlox moved in closer and looked at Trip sympathetically. "She is quite lovely, isn't she?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, Doc. She's...beautiful." Trip answered, his voice etched with emotion.

"Indeed she is," the doctor smiled back. He gave Trip a knowing look.

"This can not be possible," T'Pol interrupted, her voice unwavering. "I have never been with child. I have never given birth. This child simply can not be..."

"It's true, Commander," Dr. Phlox interrupted. T'Pol stared back blankly at the doctor.

"What is true?" T'Pol questioned sincerely.

Phlox moved a step closer and looked T'Pol straight in the eyes. "This infant has your DNA," he offered gently. "She is your daughter. There's no denying it."

T'Pol stood frozen, unable to respond. Trip felt his chest begin to heave, as his breaths became rapid and strained. He walked slowly over to the doctor in a near haze. A tiny bead of sweat trickled from his brow, trailed silently down his cheek and fell abruptly onto his already moistened chest. Suddenly, Trip's uniform felt damp, his legs numb, his body heavy... The Commander's face was haggard and worn with raw emotion. He felt hopeful and proud, yet fearful and anguished. "Is this my baby, Doc? Is she mine?" Trip asked, almost pleading.

Dr. Phlox tilted his head and smiled lightly. "Indeed, she is, Commander Tucker. Yours...and Commander T'Pol's." The doctor fell silent for a moment, allowing the two to absorb his words. "These tests do not lie," he continued. "The proof is irrefutable. You are her parents."

"But, how can that be?" T'Pol raised an eyebrow, in doubt. "The Commander and I never...well, how...how is this possible?" T'Pol remained steadfast in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. We may never know why or how. I only know what this analysis has shown me." Phlox stepped back and gestured with an arm toward the isolette. "Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol... your daughter."

T'Pol lingered a safe distance away, with a careful eye on Trip. She watched as he reached a hand down toward the baby and softly caressed her arm. Trip's eyes remained focused on the small child. "Doc?" he questioned.

"Yes?"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Phlox sighed lightly. "Her immune system has been somewhat compromised." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Apparently, it is a defect she carries due to the incompatibility of Human and Vulcan genomes. Currently, she is fending off two separate infections. Nothing serious, but I'm sure she's not quite herself today."

Trip's face fell. "She looks alright," he countered, with hope.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Commander Tucker. However, I don't feel this to be a fatal flaw. Hopefully, with time, her body will adjust. As she grows, it's possible that she just may never be the most robust child...perhaps even a bit sickly. You will have to observe her carefully for signs of serious infection. But, provided she doesn't contract any virulent viruses or diseases, I see no reason why she can't live a long and happy life." The Doctor smiled gently at Trip. His eyes moved to T'Pol, whose mouth hung open slightly in muted shock. "Now, if you'll excuse me Commanders, I believe it's time I found my way to the mess hall. I haven't had a thing to eat all day. Perhaps the two of you can handle things here for a little while?"

"Sure, Doc, go ahead. We'll be fine," Trip responded.

"Yes, by all means, please indulge yourself," T'Pol added, flatly.

After Dr. Phlox exited, the room was suddenly eerily quiet, except for the sounds of a small, cooing infant. The baby moved her hand on top of Trip's and clasped a finger, gurgling softly. Trip smiled tenderly at her and felt his heart melt. He gazed deeply into her eyes and felt an instant, aching love as she gazed back.

T'Pol was paralyzed. Intense emotions bombarded her senses. A heavy weight pressed against her chest, then flooded swiftly throughout her body. A warm, throbbing, almost painful, yet, somehow, extremely pleasant sensation swelled within her. T'Pol gulped, in realization. Clearly, she was feeling Trip's emotions. _So this is what love feels like to humans._ T'Pol walked slowly toward the crib and stood silently beside Trip, who was still passionately concentrated on the tiny hybrid child that lay before them. She peered downward hesitantly, and then leaned over, delicately placing a hand on Trip's, as he still held onto their child. She stroked his fingers gently for a moment, and then tightened her grip into a firm clasp.

"I had no idea that humans formed attachments so quickly," T'Pol stated, her voice barely above a whisper. Trip glanced at their intertwined hands, and then turned his head until his eyes locked onto T'Pol's. The softened expression he wore was new to the Vulcan. Trip's bright, cerulean eyes glowed warmly, melting tenderly into hers. His mouth curved upward in a delicate smile meant only for her. There was an undeniable connection that went beyond the bond. And for the second time in mere moments, she sensed his love. But, this time, it wasn't love for the baby, but rather, the love he felt for her.

"It can happen like that sometimes," Trip finally answered, breaking her reverie. He pulled his hand from under hers and glided it carefully beneath the baby, swooping the little one up confidently into his arms.

"You have done this before," T'Pol noted, raising an eyebrow.

"My nephew..."

"Ahhh, yes, of course," T'Pol nodded. She glimpsed at the baby, watching as Trip swayed lightly back and forth, in a soothing rocking motion. "The resemblance is undeniable..." she noted.

"To me?" Trip interrupted. "Ya think? Oh, I don't know, T'Pol...those wonderful ears...aren't mine, Darlin'."

T'Pol's posture straightened. Her chin rose slightly in pride. "Indeed she does possess Vulcan ears." She tipped her head to gather a better look at the child in Trip's grasp. The baby was wide awake, alert and seemed perfectly relaxed in her father's arms. "Her eyes..." T'Pol continued, "Her eyes are as blue as your own. And, there appears to be a similarity in the shape of the face as well. And the mouth..."

"I never thought you looked so carefully at me, T'Pol."

T'Pol blinked back at him and abruptly changed the subject. "It is not customary for a Vulcan to be defective..."

"Defective? You mean 'cause she's not perfect?" Trip shot back. His eyes narrowed and his face tightened, in a familiar look that T'Pol now recognized as displeasure. "She's only half Vulcan," he continued, in a somewhat irritated tone. "She's part human too...and she's ours, T'Pol. Our child..." His voice trailed off and the visage of his features softened once more.

"She did not come about under natural circumstances."

"But, she could have...she could have, T'Pol. It's not as if we never...

"Yes, I know. But that coupling did not produce this child."

"I realize that," Trip returned sadly. "But she didn't ask for this, T'Pol. She didn't ask to be created this way. It's not her fault..." He peered down at the warm, little bundle cradled in his arms. She wiggled restlessly about and began to fuss, her tiny feet pushing into the thick cotton of Trip's Starfleet uniform. He slid a hand around and supported the foot, absentmindedly running his thumb along her toes. "However she was born," Trip whispered, "However it happened, it doesn't change things. She's a part of you...a part of me...I wanna protect her, keep her safe." He spoke intimately, his voice barely perceptible. A small whine emitted from the petite youngster that crescendoed rapidly into a hearty cry. Trip smiled wryly. "Well, at least we know there's nothin' wrong with her lungs..." He looked momentarily puzzled. "Do Vulcan babies cry?"

T'Pol nodded. "Yes, they display some emotions as young children. It is up to the parents, and especially the mother, to teach them restraint and suppression of feelings. The process can take many years." She paused, understanding Trip's concern. "Since this child is part human, I believe we will have to find a reasonable balance between the teachings of our cultures. It may very well prove to be difficult..."

"No doubt, it will. But I bet we'll manage okay," Trip stated, optimistically. "You said yourself that we work well together. There's no reason to think this will be any different." He propped the baby up against his shoulder, chatting softly to her in a soothing tone. Her head wobbled briefly, and then settled into the nook under his chin. The soft, brown hair atop her head brushed lightly against his jaw. Small, wavy locks grazed the skin beneath his half-day growth of stubble. His face fell serenely into her satiny brunette tuft. Trip breathed in her scent. "Shhh...It's okay," he murmured. The infant began to quiet down, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Trip looked back to T'Pol. "Guess she was tired...Phlox did say she had some kind of bug."

"Bug?" T'Pol looked perplexed.

"Yeah, it's just a human expression. It means under the weather."

"Under the weather? Do you mean that she is ill?" T'Pol dipped her head and gave Trip the patented Vulcan eyebrow. "Humans are most unusual." Trip chuckled under his breath. The science officer paused, observing the Commander and the sleeping babe. "You appear quite competent in this role," T'Pol noted. She extended her arms in an outward fashion. "May I?"

Trip took a step toward T'Pol and gently released the baby into her arms. The infant did not awaken. Trip watched intently as T'Pol placed a hand upon the baby girl's forehead. "She is rather becoming...for a human, I mean..."

Trip laughed heartily. "I'm lovin' this bond thing, Darlin'. My own sense of humor is comin' back and bitin' me in the ass! Wouldn't ya just know it?" he teased, playfully.

T'Pol was caressing the infant's face softly. She ran her fingers carefully through the little girl's hair. The baby's eyes were still closed and her body lay peacefully still in her mother's clutch. Her face was tranquil, almost angelic. "I do not think it will be difficult for me to bond with this child," T'Pol declared.

Trip gave T'Pol an admiring, sheepish little grin. "What are we going to call her?" he questioned endearingly.

"I believe the answer to that question is quite logical, Trip." His name slid effortlessly from her lips. "It would be most appropriate if we named her Elizabeth," T'Pol suggested.

Trip swallowed hard. "Elizabeth?" His eyes sparkled, in awe.

"Yes. Do you approve of this choice?"

"Do I approve?" Trip repeated, in amazement. He extended a hand gingerly to T'Pol's face and pressed his fingers sensitively along the warm, smooth skin of her cheek. T'Pol's heartbeat accelerated with his touch. Never before had he approached her in this manner. She found the change of pace to be quite agreeable. The Commander always seemed to bring her emotions to the edge of the surface in a way no one else ever had. And, yet she didn't lose control. This human was both enticing and challenging. T'Pol did not break eye contact with him. Her free arm swung loosely at her side, her index and middle finger reaching for him. He placed his fingers together accordingly, as she gently grazed them with her own. A Vulcan kiss... The baby rested comfortably between them, tucked gently in T'Pol's left arm. Elizabeth was their hope. She was a young, innocent life symbolic of a peaceful relationship with those who are different and yet, in many ways, the same. And, at that moment, Commander Charles Tucker III and Commander T'Pol found an aspiration for the future and a harmony to their unity.


End file.
